Who Dis
by Isiah02
Summary: New story, who this? Another funny story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a shout out gone wrong***

 **Elena: Shout out to my good friend Mateo de Alva.**

 ***Mateo flips the bird at Elena***

 **Elena: Mateo, stop flipping the bird! My grandparents are gonna see this!**

 **Mateo: We're about to be on the job-**

 **Elena: BOY SHUT UP!**

* * *

 **Isiah: New authors, who dis? *chuckles* Just playing. What's up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Who Dis. Yep, another funny Elena of Avalor story from us.**

 **Tom: We should really consider making a few story series for this fandom.**

 **Isiah: On what though?**

 **Tom: How about-**

 **Isiah: Before you ask, no it's not gonna be Elena and the Secret of Avalor 2.**

 **Tom: But that'll go down in history as one of the best stories in this fandom.**

 **Isiah: Tom, no.**

 **Tom: *sigh* Fine.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, here's another fun story from us, mainly due to the fact that we've gone three deep into the show. Lol. Here we go.**

* * *

 **Who Dis?**

Princess Elena was in her bedroom sleeping when the morning sunrise woke her up. She got out of her bed and stretched before getting herself ready for the day.

As she was finishing, her phone on her dresser vibrated getting her attention. She went over to it and answered it. (Famous funny movie quotes warning)

"New phone, who dis," Elena asked.

"Who the heck are you," Elena heard Dona Paloma on the other line.

"You," Elena said smirking, having a plan to prank Dona Paloma on the phone.

"No not me, you."

"Yes, I'm you."

"Just answer the damn question. Who are you," Dona Paloma commanded.

"I have told you," Elena said trying not to let out a chuckle.

"Are you deaf," Dona Paloma asked.

"No, you is blind," Elena said.

"I'm not blind, you're blind," Dona Paloma insulted.

"That's what I just said."

"You just said what?"

"I did not say what. I said you!"

"That's what I'm asking you," Dona Paloma said getting more and more frustrated.

"And you is answering!"

"SHUT UP," Dona Paloma hung up the phone having enough of the frustration. Elena hung up as well laughing her butt off at what she just did.

As Elena was leaving her bedroom, she heard the palace doorbell ring and walked over to the door. She opened the door and said, "New door, who dis?"

"New package, this Elena," a man with a package in his hand asked.

"Why yes. I'm Princess Elena Castillo Flores," Elena answered nicely.

The man gave Elena a clipboard and said, "Okay, I just need you to sign this right here." Elena smiled and signed the paper that was on the clipboard. "Hey, wanna see the crib," she asked.

"Avaloran High-End Cribs," the man asked.

Elena chuckled and said, "No, I was actually referring to the crib we keep the babies in for our babysitting business."

"You keep your personal royal guard and your royal wizard in a crib," the man asked.

"EW NO! I would never do that," Elena said grossed out. The man took the clipboard and said, "That would be very smart of you to do that."

"New brain, who dis," Elena glared.

"It's me," the man took off his hat and jacket to reveal himself as...Prince Alonso. Elena just sighed asking herself how did he get to her kingdom.

When Elena was about to speak again, her phone vibrated in her gown and she answered it. "Hey! Pesky Princess! You still there," she heard Dona Paloma on the other line.

"New phone, who dis," Elena asked.

"Dona Paloma, who the hell you think this is," Dona Paloma said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey Dona Paloma," Elena greeted. "Listen, drop anything you have to say and come over to the palace."

"Why?"

"Because I said to."

"Alright, I'll be there in a Jiffy," Dona Paloma said before hanging up the line. She arrived ten minutes later in a carriage in brown peanut butter color. Elena was the first to see this and asked, "Uh, why is your carriage covered in peanut butter?"

Dona Paloma looked at Elena from inside the coach and said, "I told you I'd be here in a Jiffy."

"Ahh, I see," Elena nodded her head.

"New pun, who dis," Dona Paloma joked as Prince Alonso went over to them. He danced and said, "I guess it's fair to say, it's peanut butter jelly time!"

Elena gave Alonso an irritated look and said, "Oh my God, shut the hell up, you annoying motherlover!" She then took out her Scepter of Light while Dona Paloma took out a pistol and they both shot at the prince, killing him. After he fell to the ground, Dona Paloma looked at who she shot at and spoke again.

"Hold on. Was that Prince Alonso," she asked.

"Yeah. Why," Elena asked.

"His DJ system was awesome," Dona Paloma said. "Totally metallic." Elena thought about what Dona Paloma said about being metallic and decided to rap.

Elena: *rapping* Well I check the rhymes, check the straps, and we back yeah  
Roll out the door, straight up, storm the palace  
We are black belts, we fight so pretty  
Out of my league sorceress, you can see

Dona Paloma: Check out my moves, check out my bling, how's that feeling  
Going strong with the groove on my feet  
We live in the good life, outta my way son  
Or I'll put you down before you get the chance to run

Isabel heard the two walking out the palace and interrupted them. "Oh my God, shut the hell up. None of you can rap," she glared.

"You shut the hell up," Elena snapped at her sister. "You haven't done a freestyle in the past 41 years."

"I still have better bars than you," Isabel shot back. "Plus, I have a better flow. You'll need some pretty mad insane rap skill just to match it."

Elena chuckled and said, "Sure I do. Who wants to get some lunch?"

"New sub, who this," Dona Paloma said making a sub appear in her hands. Isabel smiled in excitement and said the same thing. A sub soon appeared in her hands as well.

Just when Isabel got her sub, Higgins came from inside the palace and said, "New sub! Princess Elena?"

"Higgins? What are you doing here? Did you leave my cousin behind," Elena asked.

"Yes."

"Why," she glared at the personal guard.

"His puns were so 'tear'able," Higgins said.

 **Isiah/Tom: STOP!**

Just when Elena was about to respond to Higgins' answer, Zuzo, appeared from behind Dona Paloma's carriage. "New spirit guide, who's this," he asked.

"Hey, Zuzo," Elena greeted her spirit guide.

"Hi."

"Hi there," Dona Paloma said to Elena.

"Hi," Zuzo repeated.

"OH GOD I'M HIGH," Isabel shouted before calming herself down. "But not on drugs of course."

Zuzo chuckled and said, "Same here."

"Yes, we here at Avalor HQ don't allow drugs near the palace, under which will result in serious jail time," Elena said.

"Dungeon Rampage. An Elena of Avalor story by Isiah02," Isabel thought of a new story idea.

Elena thought about going along with her sister's story idea and said, "I rule the dungeon like I rule my kingdom."

"Ooh a like," Isabel beamed in excitement. "I needed just one more like until I hit 50 likes on Royal Twitter."

"NO! They are NOT making that sequel," Elena said seriously.

Zuzo went next to Elena and said, "Uh, Elena. The fourth wall."

Elena folded her arms and said, "Not falling for it." Isabel knew what Zuzo meant by the fourth wall and said, "No, he's serious. Behind us is the fourth wall." Elena quickly turned around and saw a wall with a number 4 on it.

"Okay, there's the fourth wall," Elena said. "What about it."

"You just broke it," Isabel said worried as the wall broke down into many pieces. Everyone took cover and watched as the wall was breaking.

When the wall was fully broken, Dona Paloma glared at Elena and said, "Good going, Elena."

"Shut the hell up," Elena snapped.

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Okay, guys, there goes another fun story for you. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And we will try to get Before the Wedding done sometime next week. No promises though.**

 **Tom: Sure they aren't. Don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. If you haven't seen the last story we did called Avaloran Twitter, that story along with Mateo's Tickle Torture went really well. Please check those out and show some support on them. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***this was just unexpected***

 **Victor: Gimme my phone Carla.**

 **Carla: Hell no!**

 **Victor: Gimme my motherloving phone girl!**

 **Carla: I'll kick your ass right now!**

 **Shuriki: I'd like to comment that I'm not in this.**


End file.
